Child (Metro 2033 Level)
'Child is a short length level, in which Artyom comes across Sasha, a young boy whose uncle was taking him to meet up with the survivors of Hole station. Overview Artyom will have to carry Sasha on his back while navigating through lurker infested areas. This can prove difficult in some situations, as Sasha will make it more difficult for the player to focus their view on enemies due to his weight., therefore it will be harder to aim. While Artyom can't sprint, and his weapon "floats" longer, Sasha is a moderately valuable asset because he frequently alerts the player as to when lurkers are approaching. Once Artyom makes it to the end of the level they can receive a reward: either a bundle of military-grade bullets or a moral point. The player can then prepare at the makeshift market before heading outside for the trip towards the radio tower and Black Station. Filters are not available from here so players are advised to keep an eye out for them on the surface in next mission, Outpost. Trivia *In the book, a similar situation is encountered by Artyom at Kievskaya, where a resident's son, here called Oleg, is kidnapped by the Great Worm Children. Artyom attempts to rescue Oleg and is captured, only finally being freed by Melnik and his Stalkers. Oleg then joins the party, only to be consumed later by the creature of the Kremlin. *At the end of the level when a man is telling Artyom about Nazi soldiers on the surface, he tells Artyom "Good luck to you, ranger", as Artyom is mistaken for a ranger due to his good nature. At that time Artyom is not a ranger yet. *Sasha references the Great Worm Children, saying that his mother told him "If Children go too far into the tunnels, the mutants will catch them and eat their brains, then they'll become mutants too!" This could be referring to how the Great Worm Children kidnapped and hypnotized young children. *Sasha mentions certain lockers "the ones with the numbers" that contain ammunition. However there are no lockers in the game that would have a number on it. This is possibly a feature that was removed from the game but script still contains it. **This oversight was rectified in Metro 2033 Redux, as Sasha no longer mentions the lockers with numbers on them. * After Sasha climbs on Artyom's back, you may notice that Artyom's shadow also has Sasha holding on to him if you look closely. This can only be found in Metro 2033 Redux and not the original game. ** However even after Sasha reunites with his mother, Sasha's shadow will still be seen holding on to Artyom's back for the rest of the game, this is likely an oversight by the developers. Gallery Child1.png|Sasha's dead uncle. Child2.png|The first tunnel. Child3.png|The locker room. Child4.png|Long hall. Child5.png|Down the long hall. Child6.png|The station's new residents. Child7.png|The crumbling room. Child8.png|The lower path. Child9.png|The high ground. Child10.png|The cistern. Child11.png|The refugee camp. Child12.png|The sky. Child13.png|Sasha returns home. Child14.png|Sasha's mother. Child15.png|Looking down the refugee tunnel. Child16.png|Looking up the refugee tunnel. Child17.png|The door is opening. ChildReduxDoorOpen.jpg|Redux Version of door opening Child18.png|Once more unto the surface. Child_alpha_0001.jpg|Child level from Metro 2033 pre-alpha shown on Leipzig convention in 2006 Child_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Child_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Child_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Child_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto Child_alpha_0006.jpg|Ditto Child_final_0001.jpg|Child level from Metro 2033 final version Category:Metro 2033 Levels